La Novia de Ranma
by Hukarovi Yanoki
Summary: Una historia de como Ranma consigue otra prometida.


**La Novia de Ranma**

Un Ranma ½ spamfic por Tonbo 

_Traduccido por Hukarovi Yanoki_

-= =-

¡Las cuatro prometidas sentadas en el suelo de la sala Tendo, furiosas! 

Akane empezó con, "¡Debí de haber sabido que algo así pasaría si te marchabas a un colegio privado! ¿¡Pero un Internado para Señoritas!? Honestamente, Ranma eso es demasiado pervertido aun para ti! ¿Por qué siempre haces cosas como estas?" 

"¡Yo no hice nada! Un estudiante de un grado superior tomo una mirada en mi cuando yo era una chica, y empezó a tratar de conquistarme, diciendo toda esa basura sobre *otra bella princesa o algo*. Así que yo lo desafié a un duelo para hacerlo callar. 

"Pero ¿Dónde entra esta nueva chica en la historia?" Kodachi pregunto, indicando a la voluptuosa chica que parecía haberse pegado permanentemente al lado de Ranma. 

Las cuatro chicas miraron amenazadoramente a la extraña joven en el demasiado lindo uniforme con la falta *TAN* corta. Ella había permanecido al lado de Ranma desde que él la había traído a casa con él, en su primer descanso de vacación en la nueva escuela a la que había sido transferido recientemente. Ella radió tal habilidad domestica como para eclipsar a Kasumi, aun algo de su manera sumisa hizo pensar en una indirecta de erotismo sutil que era completamente lo opuesto a la mayor de las hermanas Tendo. 

Todas la odiaron al instante. 

"Bueno, yo todavía no lo entiendo del todo, pero parece que ella estaba comprometida a ese tipo que vencí." 

"Y ahora, ella esta comprometida contigo." Akane chasqueo. 

"Uh, bueno, realmente-" 

"¡Hey Chica Callada!" Shampoo llamo, "¿Qué haces en esto? ¿Por qué dejaste al chico con quien estabas? ¿Era demasiado débil?" 

Por primera vez desde su llegada, la chica de piel claro-oscura con el pelo largo púrpura fijado en rizos en la parte posterior de su cabeza hablo "Yo pertenezco al campeón del Duelo. Solo mi señor Ranma puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca." 

A las palabras, *hacer conmigo lo que le plazca*, las cuatro chicas pusieron una cara de asombro y shock total. 

"¡RAANMAAA...!" Empezó Akane mientras levanto un puño. 

El súbito modo en que la extraña retrocedió a este despliegue de inminente violencia hablo mucho de las cuatro rivales. Aun Akane se sobresaltó fuera de su furia por la vista de alguien que también estaba evidentemente acostumbrado a la violencia. 

Rápidamente, Ranma exclamó, "¡Yo no he hecho nada! ¡En serio! ¡Ella no sabe de lo que esta hablando!" Entonces él se volvió a su nueva prometida. "¡Y por favor! Te pedí que no me llamaras así." 

"Pero nosotros estamos comprometidos, mi señor Ranma." 

"¡Yo nunca aceptaba este 'compromiso' o como tú lo llames!" 

"Pero, mi señor Ranma, tú ya has peleado siete duelos por ello." 

"¿¡TÚ HICISTE QUE!?" Gritaron las otras cuatro al unísono. 

"Es bastante extraño", Ranma se apresuró a explicar. "Algunas personas en mi nuevo colegio insisten en desafiarme a duelo." 

"¿Con ella como el premio?" Kodachi agrego "¿En estos días y época? Qué barbarie." 

"No es correcto usar a una mujer como una propiedad. ¡Ese es el lugar del *hombre*!" 

"¿Por qué no sólo finges perder, Ranchan?" 

"¿Perder? ¿Estas bromeando? ¡Esos tipos no son rivales para mí!" 

"¡Ranma eres un idiota!" Akane grito, caminando fuera del cuarto. 

La recién llegada estaba visiblemente relajada. 

"¿Acaso ella sabe acerca de tu maldición?" Ukyo pregunto. 

La recién llegada asintió ligeramente, y dijo en una voz calmada, "Yo sé todo sobre la maldición." 

"¿Estúpida Chica Callada no puede defenderse? ¿Necesita a otros para pelear por ella? ¿Cómo Aire puede amar a una chica tan débil?" 

"¡Yo nunca dije que amara a nadie!" Ranma protesto. 

"Odio decir esto, Ranchan, pero realmente parece que esta vez has mordido mas de lo que puedes masticar". A pesar de su irritación, Ukyo estaba sorprendida de encontrarse sintiendo algo de simpatía por esta nueva rival. "Bueno, ya estas aquí ahora. Así que, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? 

"Mi nombre es Anthy Himemiya. Soy la Novia de la Rosa, y la flor de mi señor Ranma". 

-= EL FIN =- 

-= =- 

-= NOTAS DEL AUTOR =- 

¡Yeesh! ¡Como si yo quisiera *aun* escribir una historia de *Ranma consigue otra prometida*! Todo lo que puedo hacer es culpar de esto en mi amigo, Catnip-kun. ¡Él tiene esta habilidad increíblemente molesta de plantar las ideas en mi cabeza que simplemente no puedo sacármelas! 

Y no, no continuare esto. Esto es solo un spamfic. Yo solo escribí esto porque C-kun dijo, "Te das cuenta, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que alguien escriba el primero crossover de _Ranma/Utena_". 

¡Además, eso es demasiado para mí escribir en este universo. ¡Me encanta, pero al final, me sentía como si estuviera atrapado y no pudiera salir! 

-= EPILOGUE =-

"¡Ranma Saotome! ¡Te desafío!" 

Kuno estaba de pie en medio de la calle, su bokken apuntando en ángulo recto al objeto de su enemistad. 

Anthy echó una mirada con ojos desorbitados hacia el Trueno Azul del Colegio Furinkan, entonces se volvió a su prometido e hizo la cosa más cercana a una declaración asertiva que él aun había oído pasar alguna vez por sus labios. 

"Por favor, PROMETEME que tú ganarás." 

Ranma hizo crujir sus nudillos con anticipación. "Solo espero que tú no termines comprometida a un cerdo uno de estos días." 

Por favor envíeme cualquier tipo de comentario.  
Tonbo tonbo@sempai.org   
Terminado 10/13/98  
Revisado 3/25/99 


End file.
